


Innocence

by ZenixZunes



Series: mcyt stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mentioned suicide, Some Fluff, Suicide, car crash, george and clay are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenixZunes/pseuds/ZenixZunes
Summary: Based off of the song 'Innocence' by Madeon (feat. Aquilo)I also apologize for the horrible fluff/romance, it's not exactly my forte.CW/TW// character death, descriptions of blood, descriptions of kidnapping, car crash, hospitals, needles, implied suicide
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: mcyt stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song 'Innocence' by Madeon (feat. Aquilo)
> 
> I also apologize for the horrible fluff/romance, it's not exactly my forte.
> 
> CW/TW  
> // character death, descriptions of blood, descriptions of kidnapping, car crash, hospitals, needles, implied suicide

George smiled as he walked down the sidewalk with his husband, Clay. They held hands as they peeked inside the cute shop windows along the road, the British cold doing nothing to keep them warm. Despite being cold, they were completely content with their situation, being able to hold on to each other for warmth.

It was almost Christmas and they were looking for presents for George’s parents, as they were the hardest to buy for out of his entire family. They would’ve been looking for Clay’s family as well, but they had already shipped their presents a week ago so they would be there in time for Christmas. Despite how expensive it was to ship every present, the couple went all out for Clay’s family, having about four or five presents for each family member. They had smiled when they watched them being placed onto the conveyor belt behind the postal worker, having a content feeling with their generosity. 

Clay’s smile brightened when he pointed towards a shop window, to which George promptly pulled him inside. The shop was filled from ceiling to floor with tiny knick-knacks and stocking stuffers. Some nutcrackers were strewn about tables and small pieces of furniture littered the floor in a perfect mess. It was a homey atmosphere that comforted all of the customers, representing the ‘Christmas cheer’ that everyone felt at this time of year.

“George, look at this,” Clay said suddenly as he picked up a miniature nutcracker dressed as the Queen’s guard, “it can guard our house for you when I’m not there. You short people gotta stick together.” He said with a wheeze. 

George arched an eyebrow and gave Clay a confused look. “Sorry, I don’t speak idiot.”

Clay’s eyes widened as he broke into a wheeze, consequently gathering the attention of everyone in the store. The patrons smiled at the boys, seeing the love and adoration they held in their eyes for each other. They were clearly in love, and no one wanted to ruin that for them.

The boys looked around the store a bit more after they had calmed down, still trying to find that perfect present for George’s parents. Nothing seemed to stick out to them and they reluctantly left the homey shop with a shiver, once again feeling the wrath of the chilly winds that encompassed Britain. 

They wandered around the shops a bit more, finding nothing that caught their eye. The sun was beginning to set and some of the shops were starting to close. George turned Clay around and started walking the other way reluctantly. 

“It looks like we’ll have to go to London after all,” George said with a sigh, “just like I thought, there’s nothing even remotely interesting here.”

Clay brought his husband into a warm hug and rested his head atop George’s. “It’s alright baby, I’m sure we’ll find something in London. It’ll all come together.” He said quietly as he kissed the top of George’s head. “Let’s head home, yeah?”

George responded with a nod and took Clay’s hand when he offered it. They made their way back to their house and found themselves in front of the fireplace, cuddling and watching a movie with cups of hot chocolate held in the hand that wasn’t occupied with the other’s. Once they finished their hot chocolate, George found himself wrapped in Clay’s arms with his lips and hands preoccupied. His arms were wrapped around Clay’s neck and his hands tangled in the blonde’s hair; Clay’s arms were wrapped around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Their lips moved in sync and the movie was completely forgotten about, now just becoming white noise in the background. The pair found themselves slowing down due to exhaustion and fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. 

The next day they found themselves on the train heading towards London at six a.m. in the morning. Both boys were hardly awake as they had each only had one cup of coffee and were still trying to come up with a plan for when they arrived. George stumbled off the train with George in tow as he looked around the platform. 

There were many people bustling about the busy station, either trying to get into the city or onto a train. Clay noticed this and laced his fingers with George’s, pulling the brunet close as they navigated through the station. They eventually found their way out and smiled at the landscape before them. It was cloudy, which didn’t surprise the boys as it was perpetually cloudy in the cold country of the United Kingdom.

They made the walk to the shopping centre and found that it was much bigger than they had anticipated. As they walked inside Clay’s eyes widened, taking in the scenery. The mall was much nicer than the ones in America, with cleaner walkways and nicer shops; The heat also worked, as opposed to the frigid train, which was a plus. 

“How about we start on the north side of the mall and work our way south?” Clay asked, wrapping an arm around his shorter husband.

“Sounds good, love. Let’s get going.” George responded, flashing a smile to the younger.

The day quickly flew by and the couple found themselves with a few bags, having grabbed some presents for both George’s parents and his other relatives. They were both tuckered out from running around all day, but found the trip very much worth it. Not only did they find the presents they were looking for, but they had also gotten to spend quality time with each other.

As they made their way down the dark street, they noticed a small kitten that had wandered into the road. George went to go for it, but Clay pulled him back before he could take a step off of the concrete sidewalk. The younger of the two looked back and forth, checking for any traffic. 

“I’ll go pick it up, baby.” He kissed the top of George’s head. “There’s no traffic, anyways.”

“Please be careful, Clay.” George clasped his hands together as he watched the blonde make his way across the street and secure the kitten in his hands. 

George was so focused on making sure that the man in front of him was safe that he didn’t hear the man walking up behind him. His eyes widened when he felt someone grab him and start pulling him into the dark alleyway behind him. He struggled to get out of the stranger’s grasp as he watched Clay sprint towards him from the other side of the road. 

The brit watched with tear filled eyes as Clay’s hand raised his phone to his ear, dialing the police. He watched his husband only get three or so words out before a terrible crunch was heard along with the thud of a body and wheels squealing across the pavement as the driver sped away. George’s eyes widened as he let out a horrendous scream, elbowing his captor in the crotch and running to the broken, bloody boy on the street.

Time didn’t matter anymore as George knelt down beside his husband’s broken body. He screamed and cried and wailed as he watched the paramedics lift him onto the stretcher, gentling pulling him along as well since he wouldn’t let go of Clay’s hand. George sat beside Clay in the ambulance and was forced to let go of him so the medics could do their jobs. 

“Please don’t do this to me Clay,” he sobbed into his hands, “please don’t leave me.”

George lifted his teary gaze to his husband who laid unconscious on the gurney. He reached out for the hand that wasn’t being prodded and carefully took it in his own. His breath hitched as he looked at the band on Clay’s ring finger, which symbolized their dedication and union to each other. A few more tears made their way down his pale face which gathered at the bottom of his chin. 

“Please, Clay, I can’t go on without you.”

George sighed as he answered the police officer’s questions for the fifth time. All he wanted to do was go back into Clay’s room and hold his hand as he whispered affirmations to both himself and Clay. His eyes darted around the room as he wearily spoke, watching the hospital staff bustling around. He soon shot to his feet as he heard an alarm going off and saw a mob of nurses and doctors rushing to Clay’s room. 

The brunet’s feet moved before his mind did and he found himself trying to get into the small room, but he was being held back by a nurse. They tried to reassure him that Clay would be ok and it could be a false alarm, that Clay was ok and all they needed to do was recalibrate the machine and change his meds. 

Nothing prepared him for the horrendous sound of a flat line and the sound of his own screaming. His heart felt like it tore in two as he watched the doctors and nurses back away from Clay’s bed. The doctor’s words fell on silent ears as George rushed to Clay’s side, grabbing his hand as he let his tears go freely. He didn’t hear himself beg for Clay to come back, to wake up and hold him tight, reassure him that he was ok. George didn’t care if he even woke up and said it was a prank, he wanted Clay to be ok, to be alive. 

“Clay Johnston-Anderson. Time of death, 11:52 p.m.”

George laid flowers on the gravestone in front of him as a silent tear slipped from his eye. He shakily sat down in front of it, picking at the grass just in front of his legs. 

“It’s a year today, Clay.” He whispered, swiping at the tears making their way down his face. “A year since you were taken from me.”

George tried to laugh at the horrible pun, but all that came out was a broken sob; a broken sob for a broken man. He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the blonde man next to him. He had always felt his presence there, watching over him and making sure that he was ok. The fact of the matter was that he’d never be truly ok, it was hard for him to accept that but he knew his life would never be the same. Not without his sun to brighten his day, to accept him, to love him. 

His breath was shaky as he turned his head towards the bag he had brought, filled to the brim with different momentos of his time with Clay. He looked through the pictures with a teary smile and reached for the bottom of the bag. His hand wrapped around the item and brought it up into his lap. 

“I wasn’t sure if I could do this Clay, if I could live without you. I have nothing without you. I _am_ nothing.”   
  
He shakily raised the item to his temple.

_ Breathe out. _

_ Breathe in. _

“I’m sorry, Clay.”

George’s body was found the next day by his parents. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I only know angst.


End file.
